roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
The Types of Players
Summary A page containing some types of players you might encounter in-game. *These stereotypes do not apply to everyone and they are not serious representations of who people are. This is merely an overview of some common traits shared amongst players.* Press the Expand Button to see the majority of the content. To add stuff in please use the classic editor. Trash 'Newbie' *New to the game. *Doesn't knows how anything works at all. **Keep asking for question about the controls. ***Dies right away. * Beginner in skills. * Common. * Noob player * Always charge at the start. 'Trash Cavalrymen' *Use cavalry whenever they can. *Are trash in skills. *Use all kinds of cavalry classes without any thought to their uses. *Are the first ones to charge. *Die when they go to the enemy base or army. *Are shot easily. *Rare. *Can't hit a single guy with sword/lance throughout the game. *Can't attack while on horse. 'Camper' * A person who thinks that since their team is bad at attacking, they should defend their spawn. * Usually stays in groups ranging from a few people to the whole team. * Camps for own personal gain instead of helping the team with decent cover. * Tries to camp multiple times until they beat the other team. * Lacking different strategies when it comes variety from the enemy team and will probably not accept strategies. * Sometimes camps a house by building a lot of barricades. * Uncommon. 'Historian' *Keep telling everyone about the real history. **Can sometimes be annoying. *Mediocre in skills. *Rare. 'Raging Kids' *Always rage at people. *Types insults such as "n00bs" , "haxor'', "youre a *Beeep*". *Beginner in skills. *Spams the chat *Gets angry when they don't get their favorite map. *Terrible to Mediocre in skills. *Uncommon. Exploiters * Will use every and any exploit to their advantage. * Can be Beginner-Mediocre in skills. * Very Rare. * Usually dies miserably fighting much better players. Afkers (away from keyboard players) * Useless in skills. * Does nothing (really). * Often drags the match. * Why do these people exist? * Uncommon. * Always AFK. What is the purpose of these??? Phantom Forces Kid * Whines for sprint and automatic guns to be added. * Rarely uses his melee. * Rage Quits all the time. * Beginner in skills. Clueless People * Mostly sappers. * Is oblivious to their surroundings. * Gets killed easily. * May rage. * Beginner in skills. * Half of the time goes solo and tries to build a base at some godforsaken place where it will take 50 years to find or gets killed doing so. * Rare. Skirmishers Skirmishers - The good ones * Use tactics sometimes not understood, thus not properly able to be countered in some situations. * Can be really effective. * Usually out of sight. * Chance of being strategists. * Mediocre - Pro in skills. * Rare. Skirmishers - The bad ones * Use predictable strategies. * Stay close to battle. * Tries to hide but fails. * Can't aim well which is particularly bad as a skirmishers first shot makes all the difference. * Beginner - Mediocre in skills. * Rare. Leaders Leaders - The good ones * Can inspire people to do better. * People want them to be leader. * Great strategies that are creative, more so than others "cough cough, camping, cough cough". ** When basing, actually creates a decent base that is not a camp-fest and encourages use for cover rather than use for hiding. * Mediocre - Pro in skills. ** Usually good in combat. ** Trust worthy and most people will trust the leader. ** Impossible to find. ** Inspires teammates, while respecting the enemy team. Leaders - the bad ones * Selfish, narcissistic, arrogant and Ignorant. ** Self proclaims themselves leader. * Terrible strategies that include, and are limited to camping. * Yelling to do better. * Beginner - Mediocre in skills. ** Not that good in combat. * Blaming the team instead of themselves which is taking responsibility (but they aren't in the first place). ** You can stop these players by saying "Will you take responsibility if we lose? and will you suffer for us?". Most of the time this will make them stop and (sometimes) quit. * Can have soldiers converting to the other team. * Cowardly and hides behind the front lines. * Toxic. * Common The Tryhards Commandos * Hides in a place before destroying their enemies. * Might be Pro/God in skills. Stealther * Officer or sapper. * Rare in appearance. * Picks off lone enemies. * Hides in bushes, bases and houses. * Confused with campers. * Medium to pro. The Assassin * Long ranged version of the stealther. * Part sniper. * Pro in skills. Pro Sapper * Knows how to make advanced structures. * Part rambo. * Part strategist. * Pro in skills. Psycho axe murderer * Pro Sapper's deranged cousin. * Will be partisan if it is available. * Will have Hand axe, Sapper's Axe, Or Branch in swinging position at all times. * Can be out CQCed if you utilize blocking correctly. * Medium to God in skills. Tryhard * Calls everyone a hacker. * Claims they did all the work when his team wins and gets 0 kills. * Blames it all on there team when they lose or die. * Rarely gets a kill. * Tries to target. * Beginner in skills. Duelist * Rarely uses gun. * Calls gun users "Tryhards". * Destroys you in melee. * Usually Officer. * Master in skills. Professional Players * Can kill three or more people ALONE. * Always has strategies. * Pro or God in skills. * Legendary. The Artillery Roundshot only ''' * Hates people who use Canister shot. * Tries WAY too hard to hit that solo hussar from across the map. * Bullies anyone who thinks that the canister can be useful in certain situations. * Medium to pro in skills. * Rarely gets a kill with roundshot, but will glorify every single one. The Roleplayers '''Soup People Army * Soup Sellers that are armed and ready to fight to turn the game into a roleplay. * Dares another team to build the best soup shop/restaurant. * One of the remaining pacifist species. * Might be Mediocre in skills. * Rare, but common now. * Usually are sapper's who create elaborate bases/ "shops". * Will counter-hunt Pacifist Hunters if threatened. * Often receive hate and are hunted by people who don't want to join their shops. * Favorite map is usually Falenty due to the market. * Remember that some of the soup sellers can trick you to their location and get killed! Pacifist Hunters * Usually stuck in an eternal conflict with the Soup Army. * Either absolute jerks who cannot fathom the fact that some people enjoy not killing each other, or people who try to preserve the combat-heavy gameplay that Blood and Iron is famous for. ** Basically either raging kids or respectable, decent players. * Mediocre-God in skills. * Common, but only when the Soup Army or Pacifists exist. Bad Pacifists * People who choose not to play the game and be friendly to all players in the game, although mostly musicians. * Runs away instead of surrendering. * Sometimes helpful, though they don't kill they do (accidentally) help the team with reload buffs and sometimes will go in front of a player when reloading to protect them. ** Note: ''These should not be confused with musicians following teammates in order to buff them and support them in combat. * Near-Extinct, however they are having a resurgence. I suggest we make it a brief one. * Hates pacifist killers, will force convert people to pacifism. '''Good Pacifists' * Understands that people play Blood & Iron for the combat. * When caught, will surrender and hope for the best. * Starts Discord (or whatever other service) group and create private server just for friendly roleplay in order to not disrupt normal players games. * When playing with others who play for combat, plays with them and does not push their pacifistic views on them. * Understands that game is focused on killing, accepts that people are going to kill them. Musician Army * Pretending to be a pacifist band. * Extremely Rare. * Merely disguised as Pacifists. * Can be a Mediocre or Pro/God in skills. Holy People *Always vote for Plancenoit, La Rothiere, Unterlaichling, and Falenty for the churches. *Pretends to be a priest or something. *Either pacifists or pacifist hunters. **Pacifist skills are mostly Mediocre. **Pacifist Hunter skills are Mediocre to Pro. *Does stereotypical christian things like: confessions, exorcisms, and yelling DEUS VULT INFIDEL. *Always have a contingent of Patriots ready to "remove kebab". (cannot be killed by normal anti-roleplay) *Sometimes are bagpipers and set funerals for the Christians *Note that some "Mass" can be turned out to be a trap so do not get fooled! Dishonorable Back-Stabbers * Pretends to be pacifist/ musician to gain your trust or not to be killed * Will 100% of time stab you or your friends in the back * Will 20% of the time everytime kill you (which means 120% of the time) * Can be in any country and usually a musician * Common * Never trust musicians * Oh look, here is a musician coming to me right now, he seems to want to be friend and WHATA aGgHH-- * Ignore the instructions above. You can trust us. Miscellaneous Scouts * Usually Cavalry or Sharpshooters. * Scouts for enemies ahead. * Mediocre-Pro in skills. Wild Scotsmen *Always play Great Britain. *Are mostly Bagpipers except for the occasional "TITANIUM PISTOL" black watch officers. *Head-on-Chargers. *Follow other Scotsmen. *Skills range from Good to Pro. * Really gutsy and suicidal. Combat/Rambo Sappers * Rushes with axe, always. * Good or Pro in skills. * Probably doesn't build at all (but sometimes builds small defenses like Pandora's box to kill whatever remains of the enemy team. ** Really lucky. * Pretty rare. * Can be countered when teamed up on or when shot from a distance. Snipers * Shoots you from across the map. * Will usually pull amazing feats of accuracy. * Probably performs dark magic. * Usually a loadout of rifleman. * Can easily clutch. * Master-God in skills. * Legendary. Patriots * Often praises their Faction while Taunting Rival Faction. * A "Patriot" Player type can say either "Glory to (insert faction)" or in A German-speaking Faction "(insert German Faction two times) über alles". If playing as France, they always say "Vive La France" or (If they don't know French very well) "Viva la France". * Will spam chat with cheers and glories when they win, and justifications when they lose. * May be either Newbie, Mediocre-skilled or Pro/God in skills. * Common. Braggers * Brags when getting a kill, more precisely, saying in chat "got one". * Uncommon. * Usually rifleman or ranker. * Newbie or Mediocre in skills. * When in an argument, they'll probably use kills as a reason that they are better. Partisans * Might carry either a Ranged Weaponry or Melee Weaponry. * Available to Russian Empire, Duchy of Warsaw faction. * (Melee Fighters) Sneaks at the enemy or even charging till they die. * (Ranged Fighters) Might be either a Sniper or a Back up to a Melee Fighter. * Might be Newbie-Pro in Skills. * Probably praises our lord and savior, The Branch. * Common. Arguing Idiots * Accuses someone of being a "Hacker", "Exploiter", etc. * Often argues with a perceived Exploiter. * Beginner in Skills. * Probably also braggers. Flankers * Usually Rifleman. * Usually Sharpshooters. * Usually Cavalry * Can destroy a whole team alone. * Can be strategist. * Good against campers. * Weak against Counter-Flankers. * Good to God in skills. Counter-Flankers * Usually Rifleman. * Usually Sharpshooters. * Stays close to their team. * Protect their team mates from Flankers. * Usually Flankers as well. * Good against Flankers. * Good to God in skills. Roof-climbers * Sappers: Builds "Stairs" to climb a building's Roof. * Rankers: Acts as Sharpshooters. * Note: Roof-climbing can be a reliable tactic on some maps. * May be Mediocre-Pro in skills. Non-English Speaking Players * Speaks in Other Languages. * Sometimes speaks English. * Rare. * May be either a Beginner or Pro in Skills. 'Silent Players' * Never talks at all. ** Often focused or listening to the in-game music. *This type is a wild card. **Can be Beginner , Mediocre , Good , Pro or God in skills. **Rare. Strategists * Often confused with Campers. * Lacking in skill but tries to do what is best for their team. * Uses informational tips in order to influence their team. * Has an idea of most maps and how to get the best of a terrain/landscape. * Very Rare. 'Pro Cavalrymen' *May use cavalry almost all time. *Are PRO or GOD in skills. *Most of the time/always hit a victim while on horse. *They will dodge stakes, bayonets, and bullets just to stab you. *Usually use hussars. *Are very hard to shoot at, because they just begin dancing in front of you. *They can be good even when off horseback. *Know how to counter every anti-cavalry tactic you may use. *Rare. Narrators * Narrates the battle as well as their "final stand" at the round end. * Beginner-Good * Very rare because the only one known to date is the one writing this. * Usually plays a Guards regiment and defends any active Officers. Category:Extra